The present invention relates to cooling systems for electronic components. More particularly, the invention is directed to cooling systems utilized in airborne or space environments where the vehicle is subject to high acceleration forces and rapid changes in attitude. The cooling systems of the present invention are also designed for use with electronic components which have high transient heat loads such as in airborne radar systems. Evaporative cooling systems for electronic components are known in the art, but in general these require a specific vehicle orientation for efficient operation.
Efficient cooling systems are a requirement for the electronic components associated with airborne radar systems. Such radar systems may be associated with a manned aircraft, a remotely controlled surveillance vehicle, and even more recently with a weapon system such as a missile with high maneuverability to track a target. The radar system includes an antenna which is coupled to such electronic components, and the operation of the radar is dependent upon effective cooling of these components during the flight mission. The radar antenna is typically incorporated into the aircraft or vehicle surface and can be subject to high thermal heat loads. The antenna is coupled to the electronic components which generate the radar beam which is radiated from the antenna. Significant heat is generated by these electronic components during radar operation, and this heat must be efficiently dissipated to prevent electrical degradation. For such radar systems which are operable in highly maneuverable vehicles, in very high altitude, or space environments, the cooling system must efficiently operate in all possible vehicle orientations as well as under high G forces.